The role of mucosal immunity in the development of resistance to many of the pathogens that have been problematic for vaccine development, including rotaviruses, is poorly understood. This area of immunologic research is relevant to the development of vaccines against mucosal pathogens because there is evidence that the delivery of antigens to the site of viral or bacterial infection is important for achieving effective immunization. The goal of this project is to assess the feasibility of a recombinant rotavirus vaccine using Salmonella bacteria as an antigen delivery system. In addition, we will use this system to study mucosal immune responses to rotavirus antigens.